Corporate Partners
by imsomethingcool
Summary: AU: meet Stephanie Plum, owner of Plum Basics wishes to expand into security. Who better to go to then Carlos Manoso, CEO of the newly formed RangeMan


**Corporate Partners**

AU: Steph has never been a bounty hunter, she's born into money and makes more and then offers to back a bounty hunter of questionable origins. Cough Ranger Cough

Disclaimer: entire story: I don't own these characters, not making any money, not Janet Evanovich

**PART 1**

"Martin, I need the financials _yesterday_"

"Yes, Miss Plum"

A manila folder was placed on my desk with the words _Financial Report 2005-06_. "Thank you, Martin."

I looked down at the table of board members, some old, some young, 75-25 split between males and females. They all worked for my company, _Plum Basics_.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, thank-you for coming at such short notice, I have called this meeting to present the financials to you before the are announced world-wide within the next 36 hours."

I nodded to my assistant and the members were presented with their copies of the report. I stood, ready to give the presentation.

A touch of a button on the remote in my hand and the lights dimmed and an a 3D graph was projected above the centre of the table.

"This is the sales increase from the past financial year, sales up over 500" I flicked another button and the graph changed, "Productivity, also up well over 500," and button was depressed again, "Expenditure, up only 284. I am please to announce that there figures, people, gives us a total profit of over $100 million dollars for the previous financial year"

This was met with light applause and champagne glasses appeared in front of everyone. "I do ask you, of course, to keep this away from the press. In three weeks there is a scheduled meeting to discuss ideas for the coming year. Bobby, if you could please collaborate with the executives?"

"Standard reports as usual?"

"Yes" I nodded again to Pammy and she handed out another set of briefs These contained ideas and suggested forward movements for _Plum Basics_. "In the brief you have in front of you now are ideas that I would like to explore. If you would turn to page 5 section C I have outlined the major proposal: Security"

I attached a USB drive to the slot in front of me and a different display appeared on the hologram projector. "Security is a largely untapped business: over 95 of structures in America have a form of an electronic security system. 75 of these systems are connected back to a monitoring company. However, this is ineffective- the system is messy, unreliable. There are too many variables as the system is remote run: set-up-and-go, if you will. What I want to explore, people, is away to compress and simplify this system"

"Miss Plum," this was Peter Salwood, an old family friend, "I would like to volunteer my services in this endeavour, perhaps head this project?"

"Of course," that was my next item, who to have in charge, "Very well, I should like you to liaise with the research team and come up with a direction. The rest of you, basic background information is all you have, brainstorming as usual, ideas to Peter. Thank you, that is all"

I left the meeting happy, I was a very rich woman after that financial year. My car was waiting for me just outside the lobby, "Miranda, I would like to go home now"

"Yes, Miss Plum"

I relaxed into the Jacuzzi , enjoying the smell of peppermint that filled the air – it was a luxury to be able to relax at all when you ran your own multimillion dollar company.

There was a soft knock on the door of the bathroom, "Enter"

"Phone call for you, Miss Plum" with a sigh sat up and reached out for a hand towel. Hands dry, Porter handed me my mobile.

"Stephanie Plum"

"Miss Plum, my name is Thomas Washington. I represent Carlos Manoso, he is interested in helping you expand your company into the security business"

I sat up further, this was an interesting development, "How do you know about this, it was only released this just morning"

"I have an acquaintance who works in _Plum Basics_ research, he was sent an email today by a Mr Salwood instructing him to contact firms in the security business" I had received a copy of this email but had only scanned it.

"Well, then I suppose I should meet with your boss, Mr Manoso, did you say? I shall have my assistant contact you tomorrow and arrange a meeting. Where abouts are you based?"

"In Miami until further notice"

"Very well, I can be in Miami in four days, does that fit in with you?"

"Of course, I look forward to hearing form your assistant tomorrow"

"Her name is Pammy, if you could prepare a brief of your company to email her it would be appreciated. What is your company called, by the way?"

"RangeMan, Miss Plum"

"Very well, thank you, Mr Washington. Good evening"

"Good bye"

Upgrade U: Bèyonce featuring Jay-Z

(Jay-Z)

He he he Yeah b,

talk yo shit he he he (partner let me upgrade u)

how u gon' upgrade me

What's higher than number 1

u know I used to beat that block

now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade u)

I hear you be the block

but I'm the lights that keep the streets on

notice u the type that like to keep them on a

leash though

I'm known to walk alone

but I'm alone for a reason

sendin' me a drink ain't appeasin'

believe me

come harder this wont be easy

don't doubt yourself trust me you need me

this aint a shoulder with a chip or an ego

but what you think they all mad at me for

You need a real woman in your life

that's a good look

takin' care, home is still fly

that's a good look

Im'a help you build up your account

that's a good look

better yet a hood look,

Ladies that's a good look

when you're in them big meetings for the mills

that's a good look

it take me just to compliment the deal

that's a good look

Anything u cop I'll split the bill

that's a good look

better yet a hood look

believe me

Ladies that's a good look

Partner Let me upgrade u

Audemars Piguet you

switch your neck ties to purple labels

upgrade u

I can (up), can I (up)

Lemme upgrade u

partner let me upgrade u

partner let me upgrade u

flip a new page

introduce u to some new things &

upgrade u

I can (up),

can I (up), let me

upgrade u

(partner let me upgrade u)

I can do for you what Martin did for the people

ran by the men but the women keep the tempo

its very seldom that your blessed to find your equal

still play my part and let u take the lead role

believe me

I'll follow this could be easy

I'll be the help whenever you need me

I see u hustle wit my hustle I

can keep u

focused on yo focus I can feed u

(bridge)

You need a real woman in your life

that's a good look

takin' care

home is still fly

that's a good look

Im'a help you build up your account

that's a good look

better yet a hood look

ladies that's a good look

when you're in the big meetings for the mills

that's a good look

it take me just to compliment the deal

that's a good look

anything you cop I'll split the bill

that's a good look

better yet a hood look

Ladies that's a Good look

Partner let me upgrade u

Audemars Piguet you

switch your neck tie to purple labels

(Have you rockin' purple labels!)

upgrade u

I can (up), can I (up), let me

upgrade u (partner let me upgrade u)

let me upgrade u

flip a new page

introduce you to some new things

upgrade u

I can (up), can I (up), let me

upgrade u (partner let me upgrade u)

(jay-z) (Uh HOV, Uh, HOV, Uh huh huh!)

I B the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes

They call shots, I call audibles

Jacob the jeweller, baubles, laurraine Schwartz sorta dude

its big ballin' baby when I'm courtin' you

I'm talkin spy bags and fly pads and rooms at the Bloomberg

and rumours you on the verge of a new merge

cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumour

u cant put ya hand in ya new purse

It's humorous to me they watchin'

we jus yachting off the island hopping off

Amalfi coast

Mafioso , Oh baby you ever seen satin

no not the car but everywhere we are

You sure to see stars.

this is high level not eye level,

my bezzle courtesy of Audemars

I order yours tomorrow now look how much I saved you

mama let me upgrade you

Just when you think we had it all

Big ends, condos, collecting cars

picture your life elevating with me

you my project celebrity

I keep your name hot in them streets

that little glimpse of light

makes that diamond really shine

and you already is a star

unless your flawless

then ya dynasty aint complete without a chief like me

partner let me upgrade u

Bottom of the page

you switch your neckties to purple labels

Upgrade U

I can up

can I up

Lemme upgrade you

partner let me upgrade u

partner let me upgrade u

flip a new page

introduce you to some new things

and upgrade u

I can up

can I up

Lemme upgrade u

partner Lemme upgrade you

Audemars Piguet watch

dimples in ya necktie

Hermes briefcase

Cartier top clips

silk lined blazers

diamond creamed facials

Vi Vi X cuff links

6 star pent suites

partna let me upgrade ya grade ya

partna partna let me upgrade ya grade ya

let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya

partna, partna, partna let me upgrade ya (huh...)

This story is based around the idea that Steph is money, she owns her own company, _Plum Basics_. While expanding her company into security she meets Ranger, who is just starting _his_ company, RangeMan.

I have ideas for this story, but any ideas you people have will be appreciated and thought over.

Something cool


End file.
